


hush now

by hanorganaas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Phil loves it, Community: 1_million_words, Dom Melinda May, Drabble, F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Melinda is such a tease, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda, Phil and fun with his neckties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hush now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** Bingo using the Silk Square.

Phil’s hands pulled at the ties (his own neckties for that matter) holding him to the bed. Melinda’s lips touched his neck as her hands mapped out his chest and stomach in feather light patterns. He bit his lip and tilted his head back.

“Is the door closed,” He moaned fluttering his eyes shut.

“Phil…” Melinda said harshly against his skin as her hands snaked down his stomach, “you’ll enjoy this more if you are quiet.” 

“I am sorry I get worried,” Phil rasped teeth moving to graze his lower, “I mean there’s the team...Hydra…”

Melinda rolled her eyes as she reached behind her pulling out another tie. She tied a knot in the middle before shoving it between Phil’s lips and tying it at the back of his head. The director narrowed his eyes glaring at her, mouth becoming dry at the odd taste of silk.

“Fucking tease,” He muttered behind the makeshift gag only to have it come out in broken vowels.

“I said quiet,” Melinda said her hand now sneaking beneath the waistband of his boxers, “and you wont be angry for long Phil….you’ll forgive me.”

As her hand wrapped around his hardness Phil let out a long and deep moan. 

She was right. He forgot why he was angry in the first place.


End file.
